


nfwmb

by glazers



Series: the less i know [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazers/pseuds/glazers
Summary: nothing fucks with my baby





	nfwmb

**Author's Note:**

> nothing fucks with my baby

it’d been a long time coming. after their one year anniversary and mina turning two, it felt like jongin had been married to minseok for an entire lifetime. this is also the time that he thinks the honeymoon phase should begin to wear off. he catches himself staring at minseok sometimes, during dinner, while they’re in bed after a long day, when minseok’s feeding mina or trying to make her fall asleep. minseok seems to not age, he looks so young, still. although his eyebags give away to his age sometimes, and the creases around his mouth, but he’s so young, still. jongin thinks he’ll start to age before minseok ever does. 

 

he’s gotten into the habit of taking pictures of him now, too. asleep or awake, while he was getting ready for work, after jongin’s fucked him for a good hour and a half. he keeps those in a locked folder. and it shouldn’t be odd, this fascination he has with his husband suddenly, but it feels all consuming, like if he doesn’t look at him once in a while, or take a picture, minseok might vanish. 

 

minseok gets home late one night when he mentions it. he’s good at being subtle, but jongin reads him like a book. “you look like you wanna ask me something.” jongin says. minseok makes quick work of changing after he gets out of the shower, dries himself off. 

 

“i do.” he whispers, considerate of mina sleeping a few doors down. she’s a heavy sleeper, but minseok can’t kick the habit. “nothing bad. you’re just very… about me lately.” 

 

jongin hums, watches as minseok tip toes to turn the lights off and crawls into bed. if he wasn’t so tired, and if minseok would let him, he’d hurry and get him out of the small amount of clothes he’s in. “who else am i supposed to be fond of?”

 

“i’m not prosecuting you.” minseok assures, brushes a strand of hair from jongin’s eyes. “i think it’s cute. you being that way with me.” 

 

“your face doesn’t…” jongin stops, scans his face for a few seconds, then reaches forward and grabs in, holds it in both his hands. minseok laughs, his cheeks mushing together. “you are so… fucking pretty.” 

 

minseok laughs again, laughs when jongin kisses him, his mouth bunches up from jongin squeezing his cheeks the way he is. “the prettiest. i could stare at you all day.” 

 

“i’m tired. can you do that while i sleep?” minseok pries jongin’s hands away from his face but kisses his palms, wraps his small hand around jongin’s fingers. “i talked to my sister, you know. she’s going to my mom’s for the weekend. asked me if she could bring mina along.”

 

“mina’ll kill you if you said no.” 

 

minseok tsks, “i was gonna run it by you first.”

 

“say yes.”

 

“you’re being greedy.” he drops jongin’s hands. “you just want mina out of the house so you can—”

 

“i love our daughter, very much. i would do anything for her.” jongin cuts him off, and then pauses, “but i’m also deprived, and if i’m not—”

 

“jongin.” minseok warns. “i’ll tell them i said yes. are you sure you can survive three more days without putting your dick in anything?”

 

“with you just walking around like that?” 

 

minseok laughs, bright and soft, and fuck, jongin is so whipped it actually hurts. 

 

**

 

mina is absolutely beaming when minseok’s sister stops by for her. jongin feels a bit anxious letting their daughter leave for two whole days and nights, but he repeats to himself that the only more cautious person in the world than minseok is his sister. mina’s in her car seat with her two cousins beside her when minseok’s sister says, “are you two gonna be fine without your kid?”

 

“if anything happens to her—” 

 

“shut up. respect me.” she hisses, smacks minseok on the arm. they hug and kiss before she goes. mina waves at them, smiles big as they drive away. 

 

two days and two nights. 

 

they don’t really know what to do with themselves after. minseok does some work, has a business facetime call with his professor/boss before the silence really starts to wallow on them. mango is holed up in mina’s room, missing her more than jongin and minseok combined. jongin slumps on the couch and scrolls through his phone, bored and annoyed, wants to call minseok’s sister and ask her to bring mina back. “what should we do?” minseok asks from beside him. 

 

“watch porn?” jongin suggests. minseok laughs, holds his stomach, but stops when jongin doesn’t join him. 

 

“you’re serious? now? in the living room? it’s six in the afternoon.” 

 

“i’m bored.” he whines, “maybe it’ll get me in the mood or something. what do you normally watch?”

 

“i don’t watch anything.” 

 

“minseok.”

 

“i don’t really have time for that shit.” minseok shrugs. jongin knows well enough that minseok has  _ plenty _ of time for this shit. “what’s with the glare? i’m busy!”

 

“straight shit?”

 

“not really?” minseok visibly recoils. this sort of conversation makes his face red with embarrassment. he presses his palms against his cheeks and shakes his head, mumbles about not wanting to talk about it. “just put anything.”

 

“fine. just don’t get scared.” jongin leans forward for the remote and mirrors his phone with the tv. minseok watches as he types. god, this is so weird, and minseok voices as such. 

 

“do you watch this when i’m around?”

 

jongin shakes his head, “when you’re at work.”

 

“do you just watch it?”

 

“depends.”

 

a few videos show up on the screen, both men and women alike suspended from the roof of a room, rope tied around their bodies with their legs spread. some of them have gags in their mouths, or their eyes covered. there’s one with a women that has a claw like thing keeping her mouth open from the sides. minseok feels warm, suddenly, keeps his hands on his cheeks. “which one?”

 

“you pick.” minseok says, not missing a beat. “is this all you watch?”

 

“other things, too. mostly sweet shit, if i’m being honest. shit like this is nice if i’m wound up.” jongin says, wraps an arm around minseok’s shoulders to pull him closer to his side. jongin can see that minseok is embarrassed by this, so he asks if he would just like to watch something else, but minseok shakes his head, says that this is fine. 

 

the video is a good fifteen minutes long. no music or background noise. the women looks dazed but she follows the movements of her partner moving near her. her partner, a women, too, whispers something to her which makes her laugh, as much as she can with that claw in her mouth. minseok rests his head on jongin’s shoulder, watching like it’s something that’s on regular day time television. for the most part, the first five minutes are just soothing touches, the one tied up being babied by her partner, getting kissed on her face and chest, touched up everywhere except where she must really want it. heavy petting, it seems, gets minseok going. 

 

“already?” jongin asks, looks down at him. minseok shakes his head, presses his legs together in an effort to hide whatever semi-chub he had. “that’s cute. she hasn’t even touched her, yet.” 

 

well, she does, as soon as jongin finishes saying that. her partner shoved a hand in her open mouth, causing a gross, wet sound to leave her, almost like she’s under water. minseok cringes, coils farther into himself, noticed the copious amounts of saliva that drip from her mouth, her chin. her partner takes that hand and—

 

“let me see.” jongin says, suddenly, startling minseok. he turned the volume down a bit, which has now escalated to loud whining and moaning. minseok feels warm all over, like he might burst any time soon. “show me.” 

 

“is this foreplay to you?” minseok breathes, puts a pillow over his lap. 

 

“no, but it is for you, it seems.” jongin puts a hand on top of the pillow and presses down, causing minseok to pull away for a second. jongin leans into his neck, smells him there, all while minseok keeps watching, feels like maybe he’ll come  _ just _ from watching. there’s tears on her face now, tears that her partner both laughs at but kisses off a second later. everything’s so wet, too, her face, her chin and neck, in between her legs. 

 

“turn it off.” minseok says, presses closer to jongin, feels heady and dizzy with want. jongin searches blindly for the remote before the screen goes black amid the girl’s climax. “why would you show me that? do you want to do that to me?”

 

“no. too much rope.” jongin says, bites down on minseok’s collarbone. “i knew something like that would get you hot. let me see.” minseok let’s jongin move away the pillow and slip a hand into his sweatpants. they’re too old for this, too mature for handjobs on the couch in the middle of the day. 

 

minseok melts right into jongin’s hands, against his mouth, closes his eyes, clings to the fabric of jongin’s hoodie. jongin is awfully quiet, it makes minseok a bit anxious, so he presses his cheek to jongin’s and kisses him full on the mouth. the heavy petting has minseok thrumming, skin too warm to be natural. hurriedly, he tries to wiggle from his sweats but jongin manhandles him onto his back on the couch. jongin looks equal parts possessive and dizzy with want. it’s too quiet in the living room, obscene sounds of jongin kissing and biting minseok’s thighs fills it. 

 

this is a thing jongin had been doing recently. the biting, acts like minseok is a chew toy and squeezes his jaw shut on minseok’s skin. he watches him do it, notes that jongin is immersed in it, sucks and bites. he drops his right thigh and smacks a hand over the bites, causing minseok to jump, laugh from the sudden hit. jongin does the same to the other thigh, although he has much less mercy and bites hard enough to nearly break the skin. it’s overwhelming, and minseok can feel his orgasm deep in his stomach. he tries to say something, reach out, grab him, but jongin bites down particularly hard and minseok comes across his stomach, whines and shakes as he tries to wiggle away. 

 

jongin drops that thigh, slaps it too, and looks at the mess on his stomach, some of it on his shirt. “liked it that much?”

 

“shut up.” minseok breathes, feels like his body is vibrating slightly. “my thighs are gonna bruise.”

 

“good thing no one can see them, huh?” jongin looks smug, runs his thumb over the bruise that’s blooming closest to his kneecap. pressing down, he watches minseok’s expression, smiles when he whimpers, tries to tug his leg away. “i could do this all day.” 

 

“bite and slap my thighs?” minseok asks. jongin tugs his shirt off for him, cleans his stomach and drops it on the floor. 

 

jongin brings him closer by his hips, presses against him, “wanna stay here or go to the bed?”

 

“will you change the sheets after?”

 

“are you seriously thinking about doing laundry right now?” jongin laughs. “yes, i’ll change them, even give you a bath after.” 

 

“a bath?” his eyes light up. god, he looks so young, jongin wants to kiss him senseless. “okay. pick me up.” 

 

jongin pulls minseok up and stands. he’s pretty contained after making minseok come from just biting. minseok presses his cheek against jongin’s shoulder and sighs, “my thighs really hurt.” 

 

maybe he’d done a bit too much, gnawed on him a little more than he should have. “sorry. i can put something on them after.”

 

minseok huffs when jongin drops him on the bed. jongin reaches for his phone and tells him not to move. the picture is from the chest up, but minseok still closes his legs subconsciously. jongin shows him and smiles, “sweet baby. i’ll take a picture after i’m done with you.” 

 

jongin remains clothed while he kisses minseok, tries to swallow his tongue, sucks on his jaw and leaves hickeys on his chest. he isn’t nice about it, either, but minseok prefers him not to be. they make out and roll around on their bed for ten minutes before minseok gets a bit impatient, ruts against jongin’s clad thigh. “okay. okay. i get it.” jongin laughs, sits up to pull his hoodie off and work his jeans off. “you look really cute.” 

 

“shut up.” minseok rolls his eyes, shoves at his shoulder. “you don’t have to flatter me anymore. i’m your—” he’s suddenly cut off by jongin flipping them over, minseok not on his lap instead of on the bed. 

 

“my what?” jongin looks smug. the fucker. 

 

“i’m your husband.” minseok says. “stupid.” 

 

jongin laughs like he’s amused, reaches up with his hands to grab minseok’s face and bring him down for a kiss. as nice as this is, minseok really needs to get fucked in the next fifteen minutes or he’ll start crying. he tries to say it without  _ actually _ saying it, palms at jongin’s length with his hand, but makes no actual move to stroke him. he catches on and manhandles minseok back on to the bed, but now on his stomach. it’s been a while since it’s been like this. he’s suddenly hit with the anxiety of being held down, of having his face pressed into the mattress. he likes that, he does, but not now, not tonight. minseok tries to relax as jongin fingers him, but he’s clenching and jongin notices. “what’s wrong? do you want me to stop?” his tone sounds concerned as he drops his hips to drape his chest against minseok’s back. it’s suffocating, but minseok doesn’t think he would mind that at all. “we can stop, baby.”

 

“no. it’s…” he pauses, suddenly aware why his body won’t relax and let jongin in. “i don’t know. it’s…”

 

jongin lets go of the grip on his neck and soothes a hand down his arm. “was i too rough? i’m sorry if—”

 

“no. you’re fine.” minseok rushes, tries to think of something to say. he reaches out for him wraps his arms around his shoulders, kisses him on his chin and drops his face into his neck. “don’t… want it like that tonight. just… not tonight. i’m sorry.” 

 

“it’s okay.” jongin says, squeezes him. “thank you for telling me. i’m sorry. i should have asked first.”

 

minseok nods, kisses him again, let’s the anxiety dissipate from his chest as jongin embraces him, eases him on his back and spreads his thighs to get between them. his fingers again, and minseok tries to relax, closes his eyes, squeezes jongin’s hand. the warmth comes back to his cheeks. jongin kisses his cheek before reaching toward the bedside dresser for a condom. minseok rolls it on for him because he likes how jongin shutters when his hands linger for a few beats. 

 

there’s been times where jongin is mean beyond belief. nights where he fucks minseok till he cries, where he puts a hand around his throat and says so many dirty things that minseok is too embarrassed to recall many of them. minseok lets him each time, he fucking encourages it, eggs him on, taunts him even, but it’s good, he thinks, it’s good to not always want it to be like that. it’s good to want something mundane. 

 

jongin apologizes while he’s fucking him. minseok can see that he feels bad, guilty because he hadn’t asked him earlier, had done it without considering what minseok wanted. “you know i love you. i would never…” he trails off, kisses under his eyes, fucks him harder. 

 

minseok takes everything he gives him, without the choking, spit and tears. he finds himself coming too soon, shaking and grabbing on to jongin, winces from how sensitive he is after. he regrets telling jongin to forget the condom when he comes and just feels pulsing. jongin collapses on top of him, breathing labored against his shoulder. minseok hugs him, forgets about how fucking gross this is, how his stomach is sticky with come and they should clean up.  _ the sheets _ , he wants to say,  _ you said you’d clean the sheets after. _

 

“not gonna take a picture?” minseok asks after jongin’s pulled out of him, after he’s cleaned minseok’s stomach. 

 

jongin shakes his head, presses a wet kiss to minseok’s jaw, “i have you already.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
